Problemas y coqueteos
by WickedHeadache
Summary: En un mundo donde los cuentos de hadas no son reales, el empleado de un refugio de animales y la alcaldesa de un pequeño pueblo en el medio de la nada se reúnen en una cafetería con un simple objetivo: desayunar. (One-Shot/Incompleto)


La campanilla de la cafetería sonó junto a los tacones de Regina mientras la mujer entraba y tomaba consciencia de su alrededor. Detrás del mostrador, Ruby ojeándola con cuidado. En los taburetes, Leroy comía su tocino. Emma Swan estaba en la mesa del medio con una taza de chocolate caliente y una ceja arqueada; Regina reprimió la sonrisa cuando notó que la rubia echó un vistazo a sus piernas. Una pareja estaba desayunando en silencio en la mesa de al lado. Cuando la mirada de Regina cayó sobre David, sonrió y tomó asiento frente a él.

«Perdón por llegar tarde».

«No, está bien. Sólo fueron...» le dió un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca. «¡Dos minutos! ¿Te disculpas por dos minutos tarde?».

«No puedo evitarlo, ¿sí?» dijo Regina con una mirada acentuada. «De todos modos, ¿para qué me llamaste?».

«Directo al punto, ya veo» observó David.

«Siempre».

«Bueno... No sé si ya hablaste con Kathryn sobre esto, o qué, pero...» él suspiró y decidió que debía solo decirlo. «Vamos a divorciarnos».

El rostro de la morena permaneció sereno, demasiado para ser amigable, reconoció David. Sabía que su reacción no sería la mejor.

«Perdón, ¿qué? Creo que mis oídos me están fallando, querido, ¡porque acabo de oír que vas a dejar a Kathryn!» exclamó indignada. «Y todo por esa insípida maestra».

«No metamos a Mary Margaret en esto. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Fue una decisión mutua entre Kathryn y yo».

«Y un cuerno» resopló Regina y terminó por cerrar los ojos y cortar hasta diez con una sacudida de cabeza. «Bien, como digas. Lo que sea que los haga felices. Limitémonos a tener un desayuno».

«¡Genial!» David sonrió con alegría ante la aprobación de su amiga. «Sabía que lo entenderías».

«Oh, no, David. No lo entiendo, no te confundas. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para meterme en tu camino?».

«¿No lo entiendes?» dijo David con aquellos ojos de cachorro perdido. «¿Qué no entiendes?».

«Cómo puedes desperdiciar tu oportunidad en el amor verdadero así nomás. Tener un amor así...» Regina sacudió la cabeza. «Un amor así es algo difícil de olvidar. Y una segunda oportunidad... Eso es inexistente».

«Se ve como que hablas por experiencia» comentó David.

«No es importante» ella sonrió. «Vamos a comer».

Ruby llegó a su mesa, con esos shorts rojos moldeados a sus caderas que hicieron tragar a David, y a Regina fijar la vista un poco más de lo debido. Ambos forzaron sus expresiones a ser neutrales a tiempo y se esforzaron por mantener la mirada en los ojos maquillados profundamente de la nieta de la dueña.

«Buenos días, David. Señora Alcaldesa» saludó la mujer. «¿Qué les sirvo?».

«Uf, podría comer una vaca entera ahora mismo» el rubio dijo.

«Lo cual no es recomendable, querido» respondió Regina en un tono falsamente condescendiente. «¿Puede ser panqueques de manzana? Y un café. Negro».

«Claro, alcaldesa. ¿Sirope?».

«Dios, no».

Arrugó la nariz de solo pensarlo, mientras su estómago ignoró órdenes y gruñó. No iba a consentir antojos infantiles. Tenía una figura que mantener.

«No seas ridícula, Regina» intervino David. «No puedes tener panqueques sin miel de maple».

«¿Perdón?» arqueó una ceja. «Por supuesto que—».

«Tráelos con sirope, por favor, Ruby».

Regina suspiró en rendición, consciente de que David la molestaría hasta que haga lo que él quiere.

«Voy a vengarme por esto».

«Como si supieras de venganza».

«No tienes idea».

Ruby parecía terriblemente entretenida con su conversación, así que Regina la fulminó con la mirada antes de que David empiece a hablar otra vez.

«Será un latte para mí, Ruby. ¡Oh!» su rostro se iluminó como el de un niño en Navidad. «Y una tortilla, por favor. Gracias».

«¡Seguro, Dave!» dijo la alta morena con un ánimo que ponía a Regina de mal humor. «Vuelvo enseguida».

Cuando Ruby se alejó de ellos, Regina enfrentó a David con una ceja arqueada y él ya la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

«¿Dave?» cuestionó ella. «¿En serio?».

«¿Qué puedo decir?» el hombre se encogió de hombros. «Soy muy querido por las damas de este pueblo».

«Claro» respondió Regina sarcásticamente. «Sabes, podré ser la segunda persona más odiada del pueblo, pero hasta yo tengo más éxito con "las damas" que tú».

«Auch» él dijo fingiendo dolor con una mano sobre el corazón.

«¿Y por qué quieres dejar a Kathryn, igual? Ella es un dulce. Mucho, mucho más que una cara bonita. Además de ser una increíble persona».

«Cuidado, o podría pensar que eres tú la que quiere estar con ella» bromeó él y ella desvió la mirada. «¡No puede ser!».

«¡Era un pequeño flechazo!» se defendió Regina. «Y en la secundaria. Fue siglos atrás».

«Y yo nunca supe esto porque...».

«Eres tan divertida» dijo con una mueca.

Regina sonrió con suficiencia. «Lo sé».

Cuando Ruby regresó, la mujer la observaba con ojos pecaminosos mientras la mesera dejaba ambas bebidas en la mesa. Sin embargo, Regina se vio frunciendo el ceño al notar que David parecía inconsciente del movimiento a su alrededor; los ojos claros se enfocaban en algún lugar detrás de Ruby. Regina agradeció a Ruby, quien, sorprendida, le lanzó una sonrisa lobuna. Una vez que la morena se alejó otra vez—con extra movimiento de caderas, Regina notó—, ella pudo ver qué había entretenido tanto a David. Una mueca se instaló en sus labios ante la visión de Mary Margaret Blanchard tomando asiento junto con Emma.

«Cierra la boca. Estás papando moscas».

Al oír eso, David salió de su ensimismamiento, un rubor creciendo por su cuello cuando se dio cuenta que fue atrapado. El rubio se giró a enfrentar a Regina otra vez, exclamando un ansioso 'uh' al ver las tazas de café en la mesa. La morena suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza; Mary Margaret también estaba lanzando miradas a su mesa.

«No tienes remedio, ¿sabes?».

«¿Qué?» David frunció el ceño.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella dijo: «Invítala a unirse a nosotros si quieres».

«¿A quién?».

«¿Quién va a ser? A Blancanieves por ahí» dijo señalando a Mary Margaret.

«¿Para que tú la espantes? No, gracias».

Regina sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. «Bien. Mejor espera a que termines con el divorcio».

«¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar con ella?».

Al parecer, esa era la pregunta incorrecta, si se podía guiar por la mirada de "eres un idiota" que Regina le estaba dirigiendo.

«¿Vas a pretender que nadie nota el anhelo y los ojos de enamorado?».

«Yo no...ahnelo».

«Claro, como digas».

«¿Qué hay entre tú y Ruby» preguntó David repentinamente.

«¿Qué? Nada» negó Regina con el ceño fruncido. «¿De dónde viene esta pregunta?».

«Solo mira a Ruby en el mostrador».

Obedeciendo, los ojos de Regina cayeron sobre Ruby, quien se relamió los labios con un guiño hacia la alcaldesa. Ella arqueó una ceja, sin impedir que sus labios se curven en una sonrisa pícara.

«Te ha estado mirando como si hubiera pasado tres días sin comer y tú fueras un banquete» agregó David.

Regina no dignó aquello con una respuesta, limitándose a rodar los ojos y tomar su taza de café. Ruby era una chica muy bella, pero la morena no estaba interesada en repeticiones. Regina quedó atrapada en su propio mundo mientras la jóven mesera regresaba con su comida, apenas prestándole atención cuando puso "casualmente" una mano en su brazo, hasta que alguien levantando la voz la sobresaltó.

«¡No, Emma! Ya te dije» vociferó Mary Margaret. «¡No existe tal cosa como el amor verdadero, o el primer beso! No puedo hacerlo, es ridículo».

Las cejas de Regina desaparecieron por la línea de su cabello. La cafetería, ahora silenciosa, dirigió todas las miradas a la morena de pelo corto que miraba irritada a su compañera de piso. Cuando notó que había atraído la atención de todos, Mary Margaret enrojeció y agachó la cabeza.

«Viniendo de usted, eso no es más que aterrador».

«Regina, ¿puedes callarte?» dijo Emma.

Regina solo sonrió con suficiencia. «David, ¿unas palabras con la señorita Blanchard afuera mientras la alguacil y yo discutimos un tema pendiente?».

El hombre desorbitó los ojos, inclinándose hacia la morena para murmurar: «¿Acabas de...?».

«Sí. Ahora ve» dijo empujándolo y rodando los ojos. Se iba arrepentir de hacer eso, pero si eso era lo que lo hacía feliz... Bueno, David podría agradecerle luego.


End file.
